Be Careful What You Wish For
by PFC James Francis Ryan
Summary: Timmy has finally landed his dream girl, Trixie Tang. But when Tootie stumbles back into his life, Timmy's wishes for his love life might change...
1. Chapter 1: The Haves and Have-Notes

**Warm regards to all readers.**

 **This is my second attempt at a FanFiction, this time involving the FairlyOddParents. (Please note, I tend to flit from work to work on whatever idea comes to mind. So, if you would like me to write on a particular show/novel/movie let me know, however please know I not an anime fan in any sense {Sorry in advance to any anime fans}).**

 **This piece will be significantly longer than my first.**

 **On another note, I have created several changes such as Tootie's last name (Tabron) and Timmy's parent's names (Tina and Todd). The rest was created by Nickolodeon.**

 **Unlike my first FanFiction, this piece is in progress, so if you enjoy it, please let me know and I will try to crank out new chapters as quickly as possible.**

 **All feedback (including criticism) is encouraged, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For: (A FairlyOddParents Fan Fiction)

Chapter 1: The Haves and Have-Nots

Tootie Tabron began the day in the same way she always had. Getting ready and hustling out the door as soon as possible to be away from the girl who made her life terrible. God, how she loathed her. It wasn't only little kids who lives were routinely made hell because of Vicky, but her sister's as well. Every morning she woke and did her morning necessities as quickly as possible, all while under the vigilant scrutiny of a vile redhead who spat venom at everyone and everything.

No matter the task: showering, getting dressed, making the both of them breakfast, it was always move faster, get to it, get out. Mr. and Mrs. Tabron, terrified to even share the same room with Vicky woke early every morning and left for work, not even bothering to return until she and Vicky were asleep and they could revel in the peace that fell over the house, if only for a short time.

On this particular day, Tootie had cleaned up early, gotten dressed, fixed her make-up, and was already making breakfast when Vicky came traipsing down the stairs, and with a sigh of boredom slammed down into a kitchen chair, the sound reverberating throughout the narrow kitchen space.

"So, what's for breakfast bitch?" she stated, not even bothering to glance in her general direction.

" _Great to know she's in such a loving mood this morning"_ , Tootie thought to herself, but kept her appearance passive.

"Eggs and bacon" she replied, "You know, just the usual." She crossed the kitchen and set down the plates of food. Pondering for a moment, she walked to the refrigerator, and scanning briefly the contents, returned to the table with a bottle of orange juice and a glass of milk.

She finished her food quickly and sat back, waiting for Vicky to finish so she could clean the dishes before catching the bus to school. Vicky too finished, and sat back, seeming to notice Tootie for the first time that morning. Doing this she paused, and raised an eyebrow at Tootie.

Noting the look Tootie asked, "What?" quizzically and Vicky finished a bite of bacon before replying,

"Just wondering why you look like you took a face dive into a cake?"

Tootie had spent a lot of time on her make-up this morning. She wanted more than anything to impress the one person who gave her hope in life, Timmy Turner. God, he was dreamy. Over the course of the years he had grown into quite the chiseled stud. He was a starter on the football, wrestling, and track team and was always at the parties down the street.

Unfortunately, as he grew in size and popularity, so did his arrogance, and he rarely gave Tootie a second glance anymore. Tootie had grown too, in a different sense however. She had filled out, both in the chest and hips, and was sure her evil sister was secretly jealous of her looks. Whereas Timmy had become the jock however, Tootie had taken a different path, finding her love in theatre, photography, and journalism, dedicating nearly all her free time to her schools fine art departments. Boys seemed to throw themselves at her, but she always refused hoping that Timmy would come around and learn to like her.

Before Tootie could answer however, Vicky started up again. "Oh, don't even bother with an excuse, we both know it's for that little twerp across the street." She let this settle in the air for a moment.

"So what if it is?" Tootie retorted, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "That's my damn business and not yours."

Vicky too stood, a look of rage filling her eyes. Seeing the anger in her eyes, Tootie shrunk back, expecting the usual slap or punch that generally followed the times that she was brave enough to stand up against her sister.

But Vicky just smiled and crossed to the door. Throwing on her coat she swung the door open and paused. "Because, he doesn't give a shit about you anyways" she shot back, "and it's my job to make your life miserable, not him." With this she spun on her heels and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Tootie turned and stood over the sink, blinking back hot tears and trying not to let it ruin the make-up she had worked so hard to get right. What Vicky had said hit her hard, and she sighed deeply. As much as she refused to admit it, she knew deep in her heart Vicky was right. Timmy didn't care, and he never would. He was always after better girls, prettier girls, smarter girls, girls Tootie just couldn't compete with.

She sighed, dropping the dishes in the sink and scrubbing them with with a weathered sponge. Bacon grease and egg residue mingled with salty tears as she broke down and sobbed freely. She sat down and shook with heaves, as the sadness rolled over her. It was just then the school bus decided to pull up, honking the horn several times. _"Shit"_ she thought, throwing on her jacket and backpack. _"All that work this morning and I had to go and ruin it."_ She brushed herself up as best she could, before throwing open the door and heading out into the chilly morning.

* * *

That particular morning the Turner household was no less abuzz with activity than the Tabrons. Tina flew about the house throwing on a designer suit and preparing to meet with a client, which she was already late for. Todd had the day off but was scuttling around the house trying to his best to set up an appointment with a plumber for their kitchen sink, which had been in a bad state of despair for the last week or so.

Timmy too was frantically sprinting about the room, searching for binders and books which had become scattered about the room. He had been granted a day off of practice for once, and he had decided to invite over Chester and AJ seeing as they hadn't been able to spend much time together. They did the usual rituals, bullshitting over cars, new video game releases and school work, until finally the talk turned to their particularly favorite subject, girls.

"So Timmy" said Chester, eyeing him deviously, "Got yourself a nice little piece to work with don't you now?" Timmy flushed scarlet, but had to grin in admittance at Chester's claim. AJ too smiled.

"Took you long enough, you know that?"

Timmy nodded his head in agreement. Of course, he knew who they were referring too. Trixie Tang. After years and years of never paying him a moment's notice, she had finally come to like him. He assumed it was due to the assholes who walked all over her, while Timmy actually treated her with decency and respect, as he thought befit a lady of her nature. He also couldn't complain about the fact she had let him sleep with her on the second date. Many times he had dreamed about her tight, hot body, and his dream finally came to fruition. Even now the thought made him hard, but he brushed it off remembering the hurry he was in.

At that moment, Cosmo and Wanda popped into the room with a flash and whirl of smoke as they always did when going to from place to another.

"Timmy, what you got on the plate today?" Cosmo asked in his usual idiotic manner.

"Oh hush, Cosmo" Wanda shot back, "You know he has school and then practice." "Oh" Cosmo replied, "Right. I had forgot."

Timmy shook his head and rolled his eyes. No matter how long he spent with Cosmo, and loved him dearly, sometimes his blinding stupidity had to make even Timmy chuckle.

"Oh here sport, let us help you with that" Wanda finally announced. With a flick of her wand she had tidied up the room, and organized Timmy's backpack. "Thanks Wanda, don't know what I would do without you two keeping me straight."

"Yeah, yeah" she replied jovially, "All part of the job kiddo, don't sweat it."

With this they both popped into Timmy's gym bag, with Cosmo appearing in his usual bright green form, this time as a football. Wanda too appeared in her pink form, but as a mouthguard. "Hey" Cosmo objected, "Why does Wanda get to be the mouthguard?" "Because" she replied dryly, "Something intelligent has to be in Timmy's mouth once in a while.

"Hey, cut it out you two" Timmy shot back, laughing at Wanda's sarcasm. He made his way down the stairs, shaking a bottle of his favorite morning protein shake mix.

Before he walked out he grabbed a banana. "Bye guys" he called, "I'll see you this evening." Todd poked his head out from around the kitchen door. "Have a good day son" he called. Tina came flying out from her room, and hurried over to him.

"Have everything you need for school?" she questioned. He nodded in response and was met by a kiss on the forhead. "Aw, Ma" he mumbled under his breath. Even at this age, she still had the tendency to treat him like a kid.

Content that he indeed was ready, she hurried back to the bedroom to finish her make up.

Timmy opened the door, and stepped out into the chilly autumn morning to wait for the bus.

* * *

Even despite the thick coat she was wearing Tootie shivered against the cold. Wrapping the jacket even tighter, she took a breath, and waited for the bus doors to open. When they finally did, she hesitated for a moment lingering in the doorway.

The bus driver, having none of it growled at her, "Damn it kid, get a move on. You're letting all the heat out."

"Yeah, yeah" she shot back, stepping onto the bus and scanning for an empty seat. She started making her ways down the seats, when she spotted Veronica waving at her from the back of the bus. She waved back and started that way, eager to take her seat and try and get warm.

Just as she started to move however, the bus made a sudden lurch and she fell, face first. Throwing her arms out she latched onto the nearest object she could find to steady herself. Thankfully, the seat to her right was only filled by one person, but as she glanced to the left, she noticed her hand in a rather unfortunate position, and she snatched up her hand in astonishment. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Timmy Turner, his deep blue eyes cutting into her like a knife.

"You okay?" He asked, helping to pick her up off the floor. "Uh – uh, I, uh" she stammered, unable to focus on anything except the fact that he was touching her, and she flushed a violent shade of crimson.

Just as she did so however, she was rocked back into the seat behind her by a push. Eyes flaring wide, she looked out to discover the perpetrator. Trixie Tang. _"Great" she thought woefully. "As if dealing with Vicky in the morning wasn't enough."_

"How dare you lay a hand on my man!" she screeched, anger flaring in her eyes. Tootie leaped to feet however, not content to go down without a fight.

"Oh don't be such a bitch" she shot back. "I fell, that's all. Why the fuck would I want to touch Turner anyway?" Having said this, she met Timmy's gaze for a brief second, and was surprised to see a measure of pain in his eyes, as if what she said had hurt him. _"Why would he give a damn though?"_ she wondered to herself. _"He's got perfect little Trixie Tang to keep him company."_

She started to brush herself off, when she felt herself being hauled up by the collar by a very angry bus driver.

"Jesus kid, I've already had to deal with you once today, and I don't intend to have to do it anymore. Now get to the back of the bus and SIT DOWN" he roared.

Turning back to Trixie and Timmy he took a shot at them as well, "As for you two, I don't have much of a problem with you, but if I have to stop this bus again, there will be one. Is that in any way not understood?"

Trixie and Timmy both shook their heads and plopped down into their seats. Trixie glared furiously back at Tootie, but Timmy sat head bowed, still looking rather morose.

Trixie made her way to the back of the bus, and flopped down next to her best friend Veronica. Veronica had at one point in time been Trixie's biggest fan, but going into high school, Trixie had begun to shun the one girl who genuinely looked up to her, and Veronica decided she had dealt with enough.

She met Tootie through the arts department and they quickly bonded over their loves of fashion, drama, and general gossip. As she sat down, Tootie's blood was still boiling and she gritted her teeth, wanting more than anything to pummel the little bitch into a pulp on the bus floor.

"Don't even worry about them" Veronica said, noticing Tootie's look, "They're not worth the time of anyone. I should know."

"You're right" Tootie replied. But it wasn't Trixie that was distracting her.

It was the look on Timmy's face when she made that backhanded comment. _"Why would he look at me like that?" She thought to herself, it's not like he likes me anyways._

But even as she made small talk with Veronica, the only thing occupying her mind was the look of the boy in the pink ball cap toward the front of the bus.


	2. Chapter 2: Lines In The Sand

**Warmest regards to all readers.**

 **First of all, I must offer my sincerest apologies. I know I have readers following this story, yet I have no given this story little** **time or the due diligence of which it deserves. I have been extremely busy between school and work, but with only about a month left in the semester, I finally have some time to resume my work. So, I apologize and hope you can stick with me for the rest.**

 **I will do my best to push out chapters as quickly as I can and as mentioned before, requests (excluding anime) for new FanFictions are accepted and encouraged.**

 **Also, as mentioned before, if you could, please leave a review. Critique and criticism are appreciated and duly noted for further installments in my writing.**

 **And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lines In The Sand

Tootie sat gazing out the window, the dull grey skies above matching her somber mood as she twirled her pencil, barely focused. Tootie usually maintained a razor like state of focus, but a certain pink hatted boy had kept her distracted for most of the day, as she sat reflecting on what had happened on the bus.

As she moseyed from hallway to hallway, teachers took note of her strange behavior and inquired in as to what was wrong with her. She merely lied, and chalked it up to a stomachache or a bad night's sleep and for the most part her teachers didn't question it. That is, until she got to Ms. McPherson's classs.

Ms. McPherson's class was Tootie's last and favorite class of the day, English. On this particular day they were studying themes of one of Shakespeare's classic works, Julius Caesar.

"So" Ms. McPherson chirped in her light, airy voice, "What do you think Shakespeare was trying to imply through Marc Antony's passage?" The room was silent. "Come on, no thoughts at all? What about you Tootie?"

With this Tootie snapped her head around, disoriented from hearing her name, and started stammering, "Oh, well, I-um." She turned frantically from page to page within the text only to realize that the other students were several pages ahead. With this the class erupted into laughter. Ms. McPherson only smiled.

"Come on Tootie. You can't study Rome if you're visiting there during class time."

Tootie flushed a deeply and nodded, turning to the passage they were studying. She glanced at the text, but soon grew restless and stared at the clock, wishing for time to somehow speed itself along and grant her some relief. She managed to get through the rest of the class without a hitch, and when the bell rang quickly shoved her books in her bag and headed for the door.

She was halfway out the door when Ms. McPherson called out, "Oh, Tootie. Come in and talk to me for a second won't you?"

Tootie sighed, but turned and headed back into the room. Setting her bag down, she proceeded over to Ms. McPherson's desk, sliding a chair around and settling down into it. She smoothed her skirt and waited for a lecture, but when she glanced up, Ms. McPherson merely smiled, an expression which seemed to insinuate that she knew something that Tootie didn't.

"You know Tootie" she began, "It isn't much like you to have your head in the clouds, even more so during this class."

Tootie started to reply but Ms. McPherson interjected, "Especially when boys are on your mind." Tootie paused, flushing deeply. "How on earth did you know that?"

"Oh Tootie" she laughed, "I've been doing this for a while honey, I can tell when a girl has other things on her mind. So who is this fella that's got you wrapped around his finger?"

Tootie went on to pour her heart out to Ms. McPherson; telling her about all the feelings she harbored for Timmy, but how he didn't return them and for how the longest time this had bothered her to no extent. She talked about her frustration, and how she tried to do nice gestures for Timmy all the time, but he only shook them off, choosing to ignore her afterwards. This went on for several minutes until Tootie, finally took a pause and glanced up at Ms. McPherson waiting for a response.

"Hm" she started. "Well, if you ask me it sounds to me like this boy isn't worth your time."

"What do you mean?" Tootie replied, confused.

"Well, it's just you do all these nice gestures for this boy and he doesn't even bother so much as to thank you. You go out of your way to do these kindnesses for him, and he just walks all over you. Honey, you need to move on. In time he may come around. He'll realize what a special girl you are and fix the mistakes he's made so far." But, until he gets his mind right, don't expect that to happen." With this, Ms. McPherson sat back, contented with all that she had to say.

Tootie was a bit crestfallen. _"Dammit"_ she thought, _"She's right. I can't go wasting on my time on Timmy, no matter how I feel."_ She stood up, throwing on her backpack. "Thanks Ms. McPherson" she said, "You're right. I've got to focus on me for now, and do what I have to do."

Ms. McPherson smiled, "You're absolutely right. And listen honey, if you ever need anything I'm always here to talk. Hurry now, they're probably expecting you at rehearsal. Tootie glanced at her watch. "Damn" she swore, "Sorry, Ms. McPherson I've got to go."

With this she hurried to the door, and halfway around the corner when she smacked into Veronica coming the other way. They both crashed together in a flurry of limbs, tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. "Geez Veronica" Tootie started, "You've got to watch it, you know that?"

Tootie smiled, but upon seeing the look on Veronica's face, she knew something was awry immediately.

"Sheesh, who died?" Veronica began trying to spew a hundred thoughts at once, "I, well, I, and then-uh, and she…" before Tootie finally cried, "Hey! Calm down and tell me what's going on."

With this Veronica finally spoke, "You're not going to believe what I just saw." She motioned to a camera lying on the floor where it had clattered. "Check the memory." With this Tootie picked up the camera, and switching it on began to cycle through the pictures.

Her mouth fell agape at what she saw. "You know we have to tell him about this" Veronica stated grimly. "But how?" she shot back, dismayed, "I don't' want to be the one to have to tell him about this."

"Well somebody has to." Tootie could only nod a solemn agreement. With this, they picked themselves up and brushed themselves off, and then made off down the hallway, headed for the practice field.

* * *

He couldn't believe coach had still made them practicing. The season was just getting started, yet already dank and dismal conditions had overshadowed practice, dropping the temperatures and dropping morale exponentially. The coaches pushed hard, and the guys managed to finish the practice, but they were all shivering violently as they hurried off the field. Only Chester had been able to worm out of it. The lucky bastard claimed had some family affairs to take care of, and hurried off before the guys were even all out of the locker room.

Timmy sighed deeply as he stood beneath the warm spray of the faucet. The soft kiss of the warmth invigorating his aching muscles, and he merely enjoyed the flow of the water over him, briefly pausing between periods of rinsing to wash the grime and dirt off. At last clean and relaxed he turned off the water, and quickly toweled off, the icy air in the spare section of the locker room hitting him like a ton of bricks. He rushed to dress quickly willing himself to stop shivering.

Just as he got his pants on, A.J. rounded the corner. A.J. was the starting middle linebacker for the team. Having grown to be even larger than Timmy, he had finally sprouted some biceps to match his brains, and he put all those new muscles to good use, leading the team in sacks and helping to snag some decisive victories for Dimmsdale High. He had retained his smarts as well, and was also crucial in helping the team develop some divisive defensive plays.

"Timmy" he called, his billowing voice echoing in the tiny space, "You've got a couple of ladies out here looking for you."

"Well can you tell them to wait? I'm a little busy right now."

"No man, you really need to hurry. I don't know what it is they've got to tell you, but whatever it is, it's damn important. They look like they're about to explode."

Timmy sighed, but rose and made for the door, not even bothering to throw his shirt on.

"Seriously man, did you have to come and tell me this now?"

"Hey" A.J. shot back, "All I know is, when the ladies come calling, you never keep them stalling." With this A.J. let out a booming laugh, before heading back to the locker room to finish getting dressed.

Timmy sighed, but smiled. "Oh, spare me" he called, as he pushed open the door leading to the hallway, stepping out and looking for the pair.

He stepped out into the hallway, and shivered, instantly regretting not bringing his shirt or jacket. He briefly considered going back for them. _"Oh hell"_ he though, _"How bad could this be? It really shouldn't take long."_

With this he spotted the two a few feet away. Clearing his throat, he called, "Could I help you two with something?"

* * *

Tootie froze upon hearing his voice, dreading what she had to do. She spun, and let out a minute gasp at the sight before her. Timmy in his muscled glory, his rippling pectorals and washboard abs present and on display. She shivered, albeit not from the cold and ogled, about a thousand foul and dirty thoughts crossing her mind in rapid succession.

Veronica elbowed her in the ribs returning her to reality.

"Ouch" she cried in surprise, shooting Veronica a nasty glare.

"Oh, uh, yes" she stammered. "Look" she continued, "I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but I suppose that it's better you heard it from me first."

"What?" Timmy asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Tootie unslung the camera from around her neck, and held it out, urging Timmy to take it.

His hands roamed over the device, unsure of how to turn it on. Tootie reached out and flipped the power switch, while at the same time pressing the memory storage key to allow him access to the pictures.

At first he passed through the pictures unperturbed. But as he clicked from slide to slide, his fists clenched, his breathing grew short and ragged, and his blood boiled in his skin.

Pausing, he gritted his teeth and uttered, "How did you get these?"

Tootie glanced at Veronica, urging her to explain.

"Well" Veronica began, "I was uploading some footage in the AV room when I heard something strange coming from the adjacent room. I went to investigate and found them like this, I managed to snap off the few pictures and get out of there, before anything went down. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

With that she glanced down, and shuffled her feet unsure of what else to say.

Timmy paused rubbing the crease of his nose, and breathing deeply, almost as if unable to believe what he had seen.

Glancing up, Timmy had a look of fury and rage such as that Tootie and had never seen before and he glanced at her, before uttering one thing, "Wait right here."

With that he spun and violently stomped back into the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Even in the long hallway, the sound reverberating on and on.

Not knowing what to do the two paused and waited, anxious, yet unsure of what would happen when Timmy returned.

* * *

Timmy stormed back into the locker room, and slammed himself down on the bench situated by the lockers. Angrily, he put on his shirt and jacket and stood, pacing, considering what to do. He paused, breathing deeply, willing himself to calm down before he did anything stupid.

He turned and slammed his fist angrily into the locker, again and again and again, not caring the damage it might do.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she would do such a thing. Contained on that camera he had seen Trixie, his Trixie, legs in the air getting fucked by none other than Chester. He knew that son of a bitch didn't have something to do that day when he told coach he was busy, but Timmy let it slide knowing that Chester had a penchant for worming out of things every once and a while

But this, this was too far. Timmy exploded letting out a yell of rage, willing some of the anger to dissipate so he could think clearly, but his mind wouldn't cooperate, the image floating through his mind over and over and over.

Hearing this, A.J. sprinted in the room. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he yelled, eyes widened in surprise and dismay.

Timmy simply grimaced. "You're not going to believe this."

"What?" he shot back, seemingly disturbed at Timmy's level of anger.

Timmy quickly relayed him the story and watched as his expression too changed from one of confusion and shock to rage and disbelief. The two sat down on the bench, considering what to do.

A.J. too stood, and began pacing the floor, hands laced together on top his head.

Finally, Timmy couldn't stand it any longer. "You know we have to show that prick what for!"

Timmy turned and began to march toward the door, but was stopped as A.J. jumped in front of him.

"What the fuck!" Timmy yelled furiously. "Get the hell out of the way!"

"Look" A.J. began, "I know your brain is firing a mile a minute right now, but you need to calm down before you do something insanely idiotic."

Timmy let out a deep breath. "Fine" he growled, "But let me at least teach the bastard a lesson."

A.J. nodded in agreement, and the two made for the door.

* * *

The door shot open, crashing against the wall, and causing Tootie and Veronica to leap up in surprise.

Timmy gestured for the two with a "follow me" motion.

"You two follow us" he snarled, chest heaving with anger. "We're going to need you."

Tootie had never seen Timmy like this and it truly scared her. She wasn't sure what he might try to pull or if he was planning something stupid.

Timmy stormed toward the parking lot, A.J., Tootie, and Veronica hot on his heels. His deep ragged breaths cast streams of hot air into the chilly evening, as he turned and scanned the parking lot, searching for Chester's truck.

He almost couldn't believe it when he spotted the truck. _"The little prick was too stupid to even leave the school"_ he mused to himself.

He began to march toward the parking lot, and was several yards away when he spied Chester and Trixie in front of it.

As Timmy finally reached the truck, Chester noticed him for the first time, and Trixie did as well. She seemed horrified, but Chester just smiled nonchalantly, unaware Timmy knew of his dirty little secret.

"Hey Timmy" he called, "Sorry about missing practice, but that was just something I couldn't stand to miss and-"

Timmy leveled a finger in his face. "You" he growled, "Shut the fuck up."

Chester blinked in surprise a few times before smacking Timmy's hand away from him.

"Chill man" he snapped back,"Who the fuck you think you're talking to."

Timmy's teeth gritted in rage. "You asshole, who the fuck else?"

Chester's eyes narrowed in rage. "Just what the fuck is your problem?" he shot back.

Timmy turned to Tootie, and held out his hand, requesting the pictures. When she cautiously held them out, he snatched them up, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Tootie.

He turned and flung the pictures at Chester. "This is my problem!" he roared.

Chester caught one of the pictures and paused letting his gaze roll over it. As the realization dawned on him, a bemused smirk passed over his face.

"Oh, that" he chuckled.

"And just what the fuck is so funny?" Timmy cried out.

"Your girlfriend goes around spreading her legs for anybody, and you pin it on me. Don't shoot me down man. You ought to know she's slept with half the school by now."

Timmy tried to meet Trixie's gaze but her head bowed low, and she flushed deeply.

"It's just really ironic" Chester continued, "Because you know tha-"

With this Timmy couldn't stand it any more. He reared back and let his fist fly, catching Chester right in the jaw, and sending him sprawling to the pavement.

Timmy moved forward, too succumbed to his on rage to even think. It was the delicate form of Tootie jumping in front of him that blocked his advancement.

"Enough" she cried. "Stop, before you do something really idiotic."

Seeing her, Timmy gaze softened but his view returned to Trixie, looking horrified standing behind the now sprawled out Chester.

Timmy took the remaining pictures and cast them down at her trembling feet.

"As for you-, you-, you little SLUT" Timmy spat, the last word emanating from his mouth with as much fury as he could muster, "You and I are through. Don't ever let me see you again." And with that he turned and spun away, stomping back across the parking lot toward the field.

A.J. glared at Trixie, and spat at Chester's feet, before too turning and following Timmy.

Trixie and Veronica unsure of what to do hesitated briefly, before they too followed after Timmy and A.J.

As they made their way back toward the field, they could hear the sobs of Trixie as she stood, now alone except for the form of Chester sprawled on the pavement.

Not a single one bothered to look back.


	3. Chapter 3: New Perspectives

**Warm regards to my readers.**

 **Here is the next installment of the series. I am already in the process of writing chapter four, and that will be on the way soon. This chapter has some good twists (especially toward) the end. I know the chapter are moving a little slow right now, but I'm working up to one big plot twist in the middle that I know you'll enjoy.**

 **As per usual, reviews and story requests, as well as criticism and critique are accepted and encouraged.**

 **And, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Perspectives

Timmy stormed back into the locker room, sliding onto the bench and burying his head in hands. _"Why?"_ he though, tears welling in his eyes, _"Almost eight years I waited for the chance to show her what I was worth and that bitch is going to walk all over me."_

He sat motionless, almost unable to think except for the aching pain that was working its way over him, making him numb.

At that moment A.J. walked back in. He took a seat next to Timmy, and then let out a deep sigh. "Look, for what's it worth I'm really sorry. At least you found out, so this won't go on any longer."

They stayed like that for a while, until A.J. finally realized he had to go.

As he stood to leave, Timmy stood up too. "Thanks, at least I know at least one person I can count on."

A.J. grabbed his bag and turned toward the door. "You know where you can find me if you need me." And with that he left.

Timmy sat there numb, his brain firing in every direction, telling him a million different things. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

 _'What the hell do I do now?"_ he thought.

* * *

Tootie saw him storm back to the locker room, and heard the door slam shut behind him.

Her heart ached, and she longed to go in and talk to him, but she wasn't sure just what she would say if she did. She placed the camera back into the bag, and gently set it next to her backpack. She braced herself against the wall, and slid down, coming to rest with her knees pressed against her chest. Veronica came and sat next to her.

The pair just sat like that for a while, unsure of what to do or what to say, thinking over what had just happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally swung open. Tootie popped to her feet, expecting Timmy to be there, but instead A.J. loomed in the doorway, his massive silhouette cast out in front of him from the light behind.

He walked slowly over the two, his footfalls barely making a sound as he crossed the snowy corridor. He finally came to stand right in front of Tootie.

He paused for a moment, and then let out a deep breath.

"Listen", he said gently, "I want to thank the two of you for what you did today. Timmy's my best friend, and for a while I thought Chester was too, but people change I suppose-". He paused, seemingly contemplating what to say.

"I know what you did wasn't easy, and causing Timmy pain wasn't what you intended. I know why you did what you did, and for what it's worth I really do appreciate you doing what you had to do for his sake."

Content with what he had to say he turned to go. Oh, listen, I drive a smaller truck, but if you need, I can offer you a drive back to your houses. He motioned in the direction of the parking lot.

Tootie paused glancing back toward the locker room. "Truth be told, I'd rather wait for Timmy. I know he's really hurting, and I don't want him to do something he'd regret."

"But it's freezing out here" Veronica began in a stern tone, "Besides aren't your parents wondering where you are?"

Tootie just shook her head.

"Well okay" Veronica relented, and turned to A.J. "I'll take you up on that offer though, I think my parents are getting kind of worried."

A.J. looked a big disheveled. "You sure they're okay with that?"

Veronica shrugged. "I don't really have many other options. My dad works night shift, and everybody else has gone home."

A.J. nodded in understanding. Veronica turned back to Tootie. "Don't stay here too long okay. If you need anything just let me know, and I'll see you tomorrow."

She pulled Tootie into a hug. "Thanks" Tootie replied, "You two be careful. I'll talk to the both of you later."

They both nodded and made their way toward the parking lot.

Tootie snuggled deeper into her jacket and settled up against her backpack. It was getting colder, yet her jacket was so warm. She sat, pondering what she would say to Timmy when he finally came out.

She sat and watched the gentle swirl of the snowflakes just outside the corridor. As she watched the peaceful scene, her eyelids grew heavy and scarcely a few minutes had passed before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. He just waited, hoping he was delusional, or that he'd simply wake in his bed, having overslept for school and that was all he would have to worry about.

But the clock ticked on, and he realized he needed to get back home before his parents began to worry about him. He gathered up all his things and headed for the door.

He wasn't even out the door before he noticed the shape of something hunched into the corner of the corridor. Thinking maybe it was some gear one of his teammates had left behind he made his way over to it when he noticed it slowly rising and falling.

Confused he made his way to the object, and found himself staring at a mop of slick, black hair. He gently brushed it from the person's face, taking a moment to comprehend who it was.

Suddenly, he realized with surprise that it was Tootie. He stopped, considering what she was still doing there.

Suddenly his heart ached. _"No"_ he though, _"No it couldn't be. She wouldn't have."_ Yet she had. She had settled in to wait for him, even though he had blown her off. She had stayed behind to make sure he was okay. She cared more about him than what he had though was his best friend.

Tears welled in his eyes, and he brushed them away. He realized suddenly he needed to get her out of the cold. He slung his gear over one shoulder, and lifted her backpack and camera bag over the over.

He stooped over and lifted her, holding her closely to him and making his way to the parking lot.

He was surprised at how light she was and she burrowed closer into him shivering against the cold. He hurried to his car, anxious to get her out of the horrid conditions.

He set her in the front seat of his sedan, and piled the gear into the backseat, hurrying around to the front, anxious to get the heat going.

When he started the car, she muttered and he shifted, and he was worried she might wake up, but she settled back into the seat after a few moments.

He drove quickly, both needing to get her home and to get home himself, before he got into hot water with his parents. It wasn't hard to find her home though, considering she lived three or four houses down from him in his local neighborhood

He gathered her things and lifted her gently from the seat, making his way to the front door.

The house was dark from the outside. He assumed her parents were still at work but he wasn't sure where her bitch of an older sister was. He supposed it didn't matter. The less he had to deal with Vicky, the better.

He was surprised to find the door unlocked, and he made his way up the stairs, eventually finding her room in the back right corner of the uppermost floor. You could tell it had once been a room for a small girl with its bright pink paint, but it had been more modestly decorated for someone of Tootie's age.

He set her bags in the corner, and then gently set her on the bed, drawing the blankets up and over her.

With that, he made his way back out to his car, making sure to lock the door on the way back out.

* * *

He hadn't been kidding when he had said it was small pickup truck, and Veronica was actually glad Tootie hadn't decided to accompany them. She shook her leg what seemed like the millionth time as her foot fell asleep.

She couldn't believe that someone as big as A.J. drove around in such a tiny pick-up, but he seemed fine as they made their way across town. He had even chuckled several times as she rubbed pins and needles out of her feet, swearing like a sailor.

It wasn't his demeanor that was bothering her though, it was the look in his eyes. Even though he was focused on driving, she knew he was deep in thought about what had happened earlier. For the most part they rode on in silence, until she finally grew too restless to stand it anymore.

"So" she began, "How was it that you and Timmy met anyway?"

That question did elicit a huge laugh from A.J. "Oh that" he replied, smiling.

"We met in Crocker's class. We both hated him with every fiber in our being. But Timmy did so badly in every subject that he used to copy every assignment I did. One day, I felt bad, so I finally asked if he wanted some help, and we just kind of hit it off from there. We've been best friends ever since."

"Well, me, him and Ches-" he started to say, but caught himself, a grim look coming over his face. He sighed and stared ahead solemnly.

Veronica shuffled awkwardly, and gazed out the window.

"You know, I kind of feel your pain here, right?" she replied.

A.J. looked at her quizzically. "Yeah" he shot back, "And how would that be?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Trixie used to be my best friend. I adored her, she had it all. Good looks, smarts, friends. She pretty much just walked all over me, until one day I finally decided I'd had enough. I told her off, and met Tootie not long after. She liked me for who I was, and I liked her too, and we became friends just like that."

A.J. glanced over at her, downtrodden and gazing out the window.

He wished he could think of something to say to console her, but the words wouldn't seem to come to him.

It wasn't long before Veronica pointed at a middle sized house. "That's my stop right there."

A.J. pulled up on the curb, and got out.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked, and was surprised when A.J. walked around and got the door for her.

"Well, the least I can do is walk you to your door, right?"

"Well, I guess but you don't have to, it's just that, it's so cold out here and-"

She was cut off by A.J. "Nonsense" he said, "It's the least I could do, with you doing what you did for me and Timmy today."

She had to suppress a smile. _"How have I never noticed him before"_ she thought to herself, _"He's so sweet._ Although she had to admit, his chiseled features and hulking frame didn't hurt him either.

They got to the door and stood, shuffling their feet and glancing down unsure of what to say.

"Well thanks for the drive" Veronica sputtered nervously, breaking the silence.

"Oh no problem" he replied, smiling, "It was the least I could do.

He started to head back to his truck, and she turned toward the door, when she heard him call, "Hey, one other thing though-"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Um, are you doing anything this weekend?"

She flushed a deep shade of scarlet and gasped out a little giggle of surprise. "Um, no. Why?"

"Well it's just, I had made plans with Chester to hang out this weekend, but, well-"

"Oh" she let out. "Well, no, I haven't made plans yet, but why don't you come get me around 10:00?"

With that he grinned. "Okay, 10 it is." He shot her one last smile before turning and walking back to his truck. She watched as he disappeared down the road, in a cloud of snow and fog.

She couldn't help but smile, at least until she opened the door, where her mother sat in the recliner.

"Young lady" she started, "Do you have any inclination of what time it is? Your father and I have been worried sick-"

She continued to rant and rave, but Veronica could barely focus, already thinking about her upcoming weekend plans.


End file.
